Our Neko
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Grimmjow and Shiro are a couple, Shiro brings home an orange cat. Woken up during the night, they find an orange haired male with big brown eyes and cute orange ears on his head in the middle of their bed. Obviously this is the cat/neko. Very OOC. [GrimmIchiShiro]
1. PART 1

****Loveless Paradox**:** I dedicate this fanfic to a recent reviewer _Wrath4Life_, Hope you like it pup!

**Ichigo: ** Yeah guys, you can request stories if you like! :]

****Loveless Paradox**:** :[ Always steal my thunder Ichi...

**Grimmjow: **Nah, you're just uncool. ]:3

****Loveless Paradox**:** Ouch Grimmy Ouch!

**Ichigo:** _Alii doesn't own anything remotely bleach..._

****Loveless Paradox**:** Thanks Ichi... ( -_-' )

**Grimmjow: **Your welcome.

**Ichigo: **...

****Loveless Paradox**:** -sigh- Read on.. And I apologize for how OOC they are...

* * *

><p><em>GrimmIchi/Shiro – Our Neko_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong> Grimmjow and Shiro are a couple and one day Shiro brings home an orange cat. During the night they are awoken by an odd sound. Sitting in the middle of their bed is an orange haired male with big brown eyes and cute orange ears on his head. Obviously this was the cat they had found, now known as a neko. Very OOC

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch in front of the tv waiting for his lover to come home, Grimmjow huffed in irritation. His lover was known for taking his sweet time getting home and Grimmjow was damn horny and wanted his lover badly. In their relationship his lover and him changed who got to be the dominant, because they were both naturally dominent people. But they comprimised changing who got a turn, last night it had been Shiro's turn, but Grimmjow seriously wanted to fuck Shiro instead of being fucked.<p>

Growling he surfed through the channels waiting for the white haired male to walk through the door. Then he heard it. Footsteps leading towards the house quickly, since it was raining it made sense why his lover was running towards the house. The white haired didn't have a vehicle like the blue haired male did. Grimmjow chuckled at the thought, they were an odd couple. Shiro was an albino, with white hair and practically white skin. His eyes were two different colours; amber and black. Grimmjow himself had light blue hair and eyes to match, quite often he was mistaken for a delinquent back in his high school days.

They'd met each other in high school and had instantly connected, though they both knew thay wanted a third person in their relationship. Because the two dominants wanted a submissive to glue them together. They had been through various people, but they just never worked and the two males had stuck together no matter what. One time, the submissive tried to take Shiro with him... saying Grimmjow wasn't loving enough and that he, the submissive would love Shiro unconditionally. Grimmjow had been outraged and that night Shiro had tossed the submissive out on his ass and showed Grimmjow just how loved he was.

When the door burst open and his lover ran in, quickly closing the door behind him. Grimmjow jumped up and instantly pounced on his lover... or tried. Shiro pushed him off and clutched his jacket closed. Brows furrowing Grimmjow frowned at his lover, wondering why he would deny him the pleasure of having the other male. When the other male opened his jacket, Grimmjow spotted an aodrable orange cat held in his lovers hands. The other male sheepishly looked at Grimmjow and then explained.

"I wa' runnin' home when I spotted da little guy curled up at da entrance of an alley, an' I couldn't not bring hi' home. Can we keep him Grimmjow?" His lover dangled the cat at eye level and he could have sworn that it purposely gave him those adorable cat eyes that nobody can deny. Shiro pouted and wiggled the cat a bit.

"Fine, but he's your responsiblity idiot." Grimmjow yanked the other towards him, mindful of the cat in his lovers arms. Pulling him into a passionate kiss, Grimmjow poured his lust into the kiss showing his lover just how much he wanted him. Nibbling the others bottom lip, Grimmjow pulled back smirking when the other whined and leaned forward for more. Though they were interrupted by the cat leaning up and licking Grimmjow's chin before laying back into Shiro's arms and purring.

Looking down Grimmjow chuckled at the feline, he really did love cats, and he couldn't deny his lover this pleasure if he himself liked the idea too. Especially those nights when either one had to wait at home for the other to come home from a late day at work.

"I wonder wha' we should name him." Shiro began caressing the cats back and smiled when his lover rubbed his finger against the cats face. Said cat arched his back into Shiro's hand and rubbed his face against Grimjow's teasing finger.

"Give it a day or two, we'll find a name for him." Grimmjow said, then he noticed his lover was still wet. Taking the cat from his arms, Grimmjow nudged the other towards the bathroom. "Go get warm... I'll take care of the bugger for a bit."

Shiro was happy that his lover didn't mind the cat. At first he thought Grimmjow would blow up and toss the cat away but this was a good turn out. Stripping out of his wet clothing, he stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. Sighing happily Shiro ran his hands through his white hair, getting the cold rain water from his locks. When he heard the bathroom door open, he peaked out of the shower and saw Grimmjow leaning against the door...without the cat. Before he could say anything Grimmjow explained.

"He's drinking milk on the counter... No worries." Grimmjow smirked when his lover scowled at him. He knew Shiro disliked it when he assumed what he was going to ask and beat him to it. Turning off the water, Shiro grabbed the towel and quickly dried off before wrapping it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower stall, he wiped his feet on the mat before slowly stepping on the floor. Last time he rushed out of the shower he had slipped and hit his head on the floor, and he didn't want to repeat that.

When he was close enough, Grimmjow reached out and pulled the smaller male towards him. Once he was in his arms, Grimmjow tipped his head back and pulled him into a kiss again. Swiping his tongue into Shiro's warm mouth, Grimmjow moaned. He really loved kissing a lot...maybe it was because it made him feel loved. Shiro placed his hand on Grimmjow's chest clutching the material there and leaning against the taller male. Since he was a dominant male, Shiro hated his feminine body. He was slender and smaller than most dominant males such as Grimmjow. Laughing, Shiro leaned closer to Grimmjow before whispering against the tallers mouth. "Horny while waitin'?"

"Fuck ya, then ya come home with a cat." Just as he said it, he felt something ram into his leg. Looking down he couldn't help but chuckle. The cat was trying to climb up his leg, but it wasn't using its claws as though it knew it would hurt Grimmjow if it did. "The little bugger must have been lonely."

Leaning down, Grimmjow lifted the cat into his arms. Smirking when Shiro leaned closer to cuddle the little guy between them. When Grimmjow noticed Shiro sigh and lean against him more, he realized just how tired his lover was. Pulling Shiro closer he began leading him towards their bedroom.

"Was work busy today?" Grimmjow sat on the bed and watched his lover grab a pair of pajama pants before pulling them on. Grimmjow had already been in his sleep pants since he got home from work.

"Yeah, also a bunch of customers grabbing my ass..." Shiro scowled before joining Grimmjow on the bed. The two cuddled together and let the orange cat lay between their bodies. Grimmjow growled but knew not to make a big fuss about it because Shiro could deal with it himself.

They had been sleeping peacefully when they heard a whimper from between them. Yawning the two opened their eyes and noticed their new cat gone. Sitting up as one they were surprised to see a body at the body of the bed whimpering in a ball. It looked... human minus the cat ears and tail, upon closer inspection the cat ears and tail were orange. This couldn't possibly be their cat could it?

Shiro reached a hand forward gently but quickly retracted it when the body hissed and swiped at it with his very human hands. Grimmjow leaned forward and grabbed the anticipated swiping hand in a gentle but firm grip. The body whimpered and tried to tug its hand back.

"Can you talk?" Shiro whispered hesitantly as to not scare the half cat half human. They got a glare in return and a quiet.

"No." Grimmjow chuckled tugging the other a little closer so that he could see the tail and ears. He really did love cats a lot, and now they had a half human half cat.

"I may be stupid, but I'm not _that_ stupid." Grimmjow looked over to Shiro and noticed him staring at the other. He knew that look, but he couldn't be sure the half cat half human would enjoy joining into their relationship or if it knew anything like that.

"Wha's your name?" Shiro leaned forward in anticipation, he knew it was going to be something very unique. The half cat half human looked at them warily before shifting away from Grimmjow a bit who was still holding his wrist.

"I-Ichigo. I'm a... neko." His voice was soft, yet it sounded like he was forcing himself to sound weak. If they went by what happened just a while ago, this _neko_ had some fight in him. But besides that he had a gorgeous body, slim and slender.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature." Grimmjow said smirking, he pulled the neko closer and into both his and Shiro's lap. The scowl he received was entertaining, and more than a little attractive. Shiro was amused by the way the neko's tail was flicking in irritation and his ears twitching.

"He's beautiful tha' fo sure." Shiro said almost in awe. He tentively reached a hand towards the ran skinm when he saw Grimmjow still had Ichigo firmly in his grip. Shiro ran his pale hand along Ichigo's arm and whispered. "Soft too."

"Are you going to hurt me? Other people when they found out I'm a neko... made me do things and then they'd abandoned me."

"Oh... is tha why I found ya in da alley?" Shiro said angrily. "The bastards."

"You can stay here with us, we don't mind at all." Grimmjow said. Gently placing Ichigo on Shiro's lap, he went and grabbed one of his button up shirts he never really wore and handed it to Shiro, who helped Ichigo into it as Grimmjow climbed back into bed. To be honest he liked the way Ichigo looked in his shirt almost as much as Shiro looked in it.

"How's tha'?" Shiro asked as he finished buttoning up the shirt. Ichigo smiled gently at them and they both sucked in a breath. Thie little neko was a beautiful creature underneath the scowl, how anyone could mistreat him was beyond them.

"Thank you... um.." He looked between the two in confusion.

"Names Shirosaki, but I go by Shiro." Shiro grinned at the other small one. Finally someone to dominate!

"I'm Grimmjow, but you can call me Grimm if ya want." Grimmjow smirked.

"Shiro and Grimm, um nice to meet you." Ichigo tried.

"The pleasure is all ours, now lets to go sleep." Grimmjow yanwed.

"Oh! I can go sleep on the couch." Ichigo began to move towards the end of the bed. He was surprised when 2 sets of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why? We were comfy before." Shiro and Grimmjow gently placed Ichigo between them and then cuddled closer nudging their heads together above Ichigo's.

"But-" Ichigo tried to get up but the other two held firm and tangled their legs together.

"Good night, Ichi." They both placed a chaste kiss on his forhead before falling into their dreamlands.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Loveless Paradox<strong>:** There is more no worries! There has to be a lemon duh! _Wrath_ tell me what you think, and everyone else please. I love reviews...

**Ichigo:** I don't get much screenplay :[

**Grimm:** Oh? You want to play... -smirks-

**Shiro: **Tha' can be arranged. -snickers-

**Ichigo: **I mean-hmmph

**Shiro: **-withdraws tongue from Ichi's mouth- Mmmm delicious.

**Grimm: **No fair... -swipes in for his share- Mmm you're right.

****Loveless Paradox**:** Alright alright, molest Ichi somewhere else.

**Ichigo:** -moans-

**Loveless Paradox: **If you liked this so far, you may like: Grimm x Ichigo; s/5839419/1/Xx-Texting-in-a-classroom-xX


	2. PART 2

**Loveless Paradox:** Oh my god, I can't believe I just didn't write for such a long time. I'm so sorry to all the reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to _Wrath4Life _and _Akimi youngblood_, for my two new friends reviewed. And to the recent reviewer _narutonarutolove_, I absolutely adored your review.

**Ichigo: **She doesn't mean to, she just doesn't have the energy... All lonely and unenergized.

**Grimmjow: **Wow Ichi, way to sound intelligent.

**Ichigo: **Shut up Grimm, I'm just trying to help.

**Shiro:** How come I didn't get ta say anythin' in tha beginning?

**Ichigo:** She just wasn't sure if she could write your slang...

**Loveless Paradox:** Thanks Ichi, It'll probably disappear halfway through.

**Grimmjow: **Ah well, this chapters important :)

**Loveless Paradox:** Oh my god... (._.) Run Ichi Run!

**Ichigo: **I can handle myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong> Grimmjow and Shiro are a couple and one day Shiro brings home an orange cat. During the night they are awoken by an odd sound. Sitting in the middle of their bed is an orange haired male with big brown eyes and cute orange ears on his head. Obviously this was the cat they had found, now known as a neko. Very OOC -Rated M: Sexualcontent/Yaoi

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmIchi/Shiro – Our Neko**_

Twittering of a bird outside the window woke Grimmjow from his slumber. His head was buried in something soft and it was twitching. Shiro didn't tend to move around when he was sleeping though, peaking an eye open; Grimmjow saw two sets of wild hair, one orange and one white. If the three of them did make a relationship out of this, they certainly had crazy enough hair to fit together. Placing a light kiss on Shiro's lips, and brushing his lips across Ichigo's forehead, Grimmjow leaned his head against his arm and watched the two slumber.

About an hour or so had past before Grimmjow saw Ichigo's ears twitch, he was surprised when the orange haired kitty bolted up in the bed and howled. The howl awoke Shiro who gasped sitting up to look around quickly before landing on Ichigo who lay curled in a ball sniffling. It happened in a matter of seconds, Grimmjow couldn't do anything other than gape at the two males. Shiro curled his body around Ichigo's and whispered into the smaller males ears until he finally settled against the other.

Grimmjow scooted closer to the two and smiled when Ichigo clung to his and Shiro's shoulders. Lifting his hand under Ichigo's chin and focusing his eyes on the others. He brushed his lips against the neko's cheeks in reassurance. "What happened, Ichi?"

Gulping the neko whimpered and nuzzled into his hand. Taking a couple of breaths, he pulled the two males closer to him so that he could wrap a leg around the two. "I thought i-it was all j-just a dream…"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright Ichi. We're right here." Hissing under his breath, Shiro shifted a little away only to pause when Ichigo whimpered. Clutching his shoulder, Ichigo looked up at Shiro in confusion as to why he was moving away. Seeing the hurt underneath Grimmjow stiffened against Shiro and nudged his lover.

"Oh it's okay Ichi, your leg is just… nudging my… _morning tradition_" Shiro whispered the last part, partly in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if Ichigo was prepared to be a part of their morning exercise. When Grimmjow huffed a laugh against his neck, Shiro jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

Ichigo stared at him with a pout, and he looked at both the males laying around him. His face suddenly burst into a vibrant hue of pink, understanding what the other two were implying. Sitting up quickly, he began inching towards the end of the bed. Both Shiro and Grimmjow grabbed him before he could get very far.

"You guys don't want me involved in your tradition, I can go sit in the living room." Ichigo said, looking up worriedly.

"We didn't say that Ichi, I wasn't sure if ya wanted to partake in it." Shiro explained to the neko.

"That's understandable, We've only just met you Ichigo. We don't want to force you. That's- Ichi!" Grimmjow leaned against Shiro's side as Ichigo's face scrunched up and he started out right crying interrupting the teal haired male. Shiro and Grimmjow shared a baffled look before they dove into action.

Shiro grabbed the tissue box from the bedside table, and waited for Grimmjow to pull the smaller into his arms. Ichigo appeared so small he easily draped across Grimmjow, back to chest that Shiro couldn' help a quick grin before he settled in front of the distressed neko. Though said neko was wailing in tears anymore, Shiro gently wiped the tear streaks as Grimmjow manipulated Ichigo into relaxing.

In the albino's opinion, Grimmjow was very good at getting people to relax. His low voice would diminish any thought of leaving the warm circle of muscle. When Shiro had been there, it always made him feel safe. Grimmjow was always gentle at the right times, yet the large difference in their sizes made him feel precious and he could be himself. If Shiro was 100 percent honest, him and Grimmjow had rough make up sex less than half the time. They both may be dominant, but Shiro really enjoyed the gentle side his lover showed him.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Shiro tossed the used tissues in the garbage can beside the bed. A convenient little thing. When he'd moved in with Grimmjow so many years ago, Shiro had glanced at the can so many times; Grimmjow had to outright sit him down to figure out what was wrong. After using condoms and tissues in the cautious stage of their relationship, Shiro had agreed that the garbage can was perfectly placed.

"It's just, you know how the other m-masters were. You would really wait for me to be comfortable?" The anger from having this conversation before came surging up. Shiro couldn't hold the sneer that appeared on his face. Grimmjow gave him a quick look and Shiro looked into Ichigo's panicked eyes. Taking a deep breath, Shiro softened his features and lovingly skimmed his fingers across Ichigo's soft cheek.

"M'sry Ichi. They weren't masters, and we're not your masters. We are your friends. And if you want to be more. We would love to have you in our relationship."

"Just the thought of those sick bastards makes me want to knock them on their asses." Grimmjow agreed with his lover, but now that they had Ichigo they didn't want to scare him off. Grimmjow and Shiro had strong personalities and could come off as rough, and wild people. People tended to judge people by their appearance and both males had inherited their ancestors' vibrant appearances.

"No you can't! It's too dangerous" Ichigo grappled against Grimmjow's still bare shoulder. Getting tangled in the sheets that were gathered around their hips, Ichigo fell into the larger males lap; ass up.

Both dominant males inhaled sharply. Pale. Smooth. Enchanting. Fresh. Beautifully **bare** backside was dangerous. Both males closed their eyes tightly and held their breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I kinda feel really evil doing that to you… I'll get working on that lemon for the last chapter. You're just _aching_ for it aren't you.

-Love Alii xoxo


	3. FINAL PART 3 (Lemon)

**Title: **Our Neko

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M – Sexualcontent/Yaoi

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Grimmjow/Ichigo/Shiro

**Additional Info:**

Dedicated to_Wrath4Life, BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI _and _AiryAquarius _for requesting and reviewing such a good compliment. I also wanted to get this done before I leave for the cabin for a week and a half, which obviously didn't happen… –Btw I'm born on January 27th, so I'm an Aquarius :P

**Summary:**

Let's just say this is our lemon. I'm so sorry it took so long to write this guys.

I feel terrible. Now time to mate-

* * *

><p><strong>Nekochi:<strong> WAIT! You can't start the story yet!

Loveless Paradox: And why is that Ichi?

**Shiropenu:** Coz ye forgot the disclaimer…

Grimm-chow: I love when you roll your r's, it's damn sexy.

**Shiropenu:** Mmm, Grimmy. How about we take this some place more-

**Nekochi:** WAIIIIIT!

Loveless Paradox: -insufferable sigh- Yes Ichi, I don't own anything, like usual.

**Grimm-chow:** -appears with Shiro over shoulder- Now Kitten, yer ass better be on that bed by the time I'm there.

**Nekochi:** -gasp- I'll read it later Leecham!

**Loveless** **Paradox:** Once again ditched for sex…INSTAGRAM SUCKS THE LIFE OUTTA YOU!

Read on yaoians.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Neko – Final Part<strong>

Biting his lip, Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's muscular thighs to push himself into a proper sitting position. When he was pink faced, and sitting properly; he noticed the other two hadn't moved at all. What Ichigo saw made him sure these were his soulmates. They were perfect. A little rough around the edges but they treated him like he was his very own person.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo leaned towards the albino so that they were nose to nose. Shiro's hands were clenched into fists and his face entirely closed off to the outside world. Wetting his lips, Ichigo mentally counted to three before pressing his body against the others and smacking their lips together.

Tensing, Shiro's eyes snapped open before he released a drawn out moan and pulled Ichigo closer to him. The sound and movement caused Grimmjow to lose concentration and open his eyes quickly. The sight of the two males together was enough to awaken Grimmjow's body as he felt a rush of desire. Reaching forward, the blue haired male gripped the sheets and tossed them from the bed. They were obscuring his view, and that wouldn't do.

Ichigo whimpered as he sat in Shiro's lap and circled his waist with his legs. Though he wore one of Grimmjow's shirts, Shiro was completely bare against his inner thighs. Wiggling, Ichigo spread his legs, and greedily rut against the albino's smooth skin. As Ichigo desperately tried to stay connected to the passionately warm kiss that Shiro had him in, he whined when he felt a pair of hands gently pull his head back.

"Wha…." Ichigo felt his head and mouth go slack. Grimmjow's large hands were gently cradling his head while his body strained to stay linked to Shiro's. Grimmjow's unyielding gaze caused Ichigo's already sensually weak body to burn.

"Ichigo, I need you to be certain this is what you want. There will be no regrets, my love." Grimmjow was fighting the need to caress Ichigo's beautiful body, but he wanted to fiercely believe Ichigo would go nowhere.

"If we do this Ichi, you're ours. Nobody will touch you but us." Shiro placed his hands on the bottom of the shirt Ichigo had borrowed. Both he and Grimmjow were possessive and when this beautiful creature was theirs. They'd beat the living shit out of anyone who looked at him wrong.

"Ohh...I- Yes…" Ichigo moaned as his whole body went lax. Grimmjow was close enough that his head nestled perfectly between his shoulder and head. The neko turned into the junction and inhaled Grimmjow's musky smell. Panting heavily, he couldn't help but taste the tantalizing patch of skin in front of him.

Wandering hands against his chest, made Ichigo realize that the two lovers were so in sync and it was going to be torture for him. Arching his chest further into Shiro's hands, Ichigo keened when his nipples were twisted. The sweet twinge of pain was so overwhelmingly good. Reaching between Grimmjow's thighs, Ichigo couldn't help but grasp the hard muscle tenting Grimmjow's pajama pants.

Gasping, Ichigo couldn't believe how well-endowed the blue haired male was. Grimmjow had sucked in his breath as he bucked his hips into the adventurous hand. Shiro knew his breathing was wobbly, but the delectable sight of his now two lovers together was torturous. The clash of their beautiful locks was so sensuous.

Flicking the delicious rosebuds in front of him, Shiro couldn't help but lean forward and bring himself nose to nose with Grimmjow. Brushing their lips with a gentle caress before he dove into the intoxicating cavern. With the two of them being quite dominant people they had the tendency to rush into their kisses; teeth clashing and tongues literally trying to force the other into submission.

However, as they were introducing the beautiful Ichigo into their relationship; Shiro knew he would have to submit. As he learned that when Grimmjow did submit he tended to be very fragile. Sometime in the future Ichigo may experience Grimmjow's delectable body, but at the moment both he and Shiro were going to pamper the neko until he was an incoherent wanton mess.

Grimmjow's hand came up and gripped the back of the albino's neck, their passionate kiss was causing him to lose focus on the matter at hand. Speaking of hand, Ichigo's was positively wicked. Patting the bedside, Grimmjow yanked the bedside drawer open and grabbed the container of lube both he and Shiro kept there. With shaking hands the blue haired male snapped the lid open and coated his fingers in the gooey liquid.

Shoving the container into Shiro's hands, Grimmjow pushed the albino onto his back and allowed Ichigo to hover on his hands and knees over the other male. With the two exquisite males on display for him, Grimmjow tugged his pajama pants to hook right below his scrotum and free his swollen erection. He placed a kiss on Shiro's pale leg and Ichigo's smooth ass in reassurance and gently introduced the neko to his long fingers.

Shiro could not believe how lovely and ravishing Ichigo appeared perched above him. The neko was trembling, not in fear but in excitement. As soon as Grimmjow had positioned them, Ichigo had ground his dripping sex against Shiro's swollen flesh. Crying out both males continued the motion causing the delicious friction on their sensitive cocks. With the lube in his hand, Shiro frantically opened the cap only to have the oily substance pour from the container onto their writhing chests.

Having no patience for the pathetic bottle, Shiro tossed it in some unknown direction and began rubbing his hands all over Ichigo's smooth body. The lube dripped down their stomachs and migrated towards the junction of their frantically rubbing bodies. Shiro loved the wet feeling of lube, and followed the trail towards their lengths.

"Oh, gawd Ichi. Yer burning me up." Shiro whispered against the neko's lips, before he tongued his way into the gasping cavity. Moaning happily, Ichigo couldn't help but wiggle his hips as his tail flicked back and forth. Shiro was rubbing their cocks together, and Grimmjow was preparing him so gently.

He felt so precious.

Previously no one prepared him, especially not with a very good lubricant. He'd bled, and cried but these two rough males were treating him like he was their very own treasure; and he was loving.

"Ohh… Yes…. Please more… Grimmph-" Shiro continued to map out Ichigo's wet, warm mouth. The luscious depths sucking the albino in. Addicted to the sweet taste of their neko, Shiro opened his eyes and sighed against the lips.

He was in heaven.

The taste of Ichigo, and the heated look in Grimmjow's eyes. His lover was ready.

Grimmjow was unbearably hard. Ichigo's body had pulled his fingers easily into his body, and not long the orange haired male had been riding his fingers. The two lip-locked males were frantically rubbing their bodies together in a search to gain relief. With a hiss, Grimmjow gently coated his sensitive flesh with the lube, and lines himself up with Ichigo's twitching, hole.

When Ichigo detached himself from Shiro's mouth for a quick glance back, Grimmjow held his breath. The neko trailed his soft brown eyes over his muscled body and met Grimmjow's eyes evenly. His orange tail arched up inviting Grimmjow more room.

"Fuck me." Ichigo growled passionately.

With a roar of delight, Grimmjow jerked his hips forward and thrust himself hilt deep. Shuddering at the sound of Ichigo's lusty cry, Grimmjow stilled in the gut clenching warmth of Ichigo's body. Shiro gasped and began pumping both their shafts together in his hand. Even with the brutal entry, Ichigo was completely hard and didn't seem to notice their surprise.

"More… More…More! Shiro! Grimm-!" Ichigo tossed his head back and hollered his demands to the heavens. Shiro latched his mouth onto the arched neck in front of him and Grimmjow began quick jabs into Ichigo's accepting body. Digging deep, Grimmjow searched for that fantastic spot he knew would send Ichigo flying. He wasn't going to last long, and by the way Shiro was panting and stroking their dripping cocks; he wasn't far behind.

Moaning, Ichigo greedily threw his ass back into Grimmjow's hipbones. His toes were curling in delight but he wanted to make sure that Shiro was enjoying himself. As he watched the albino pump them faster, he bit his lip as tried holding his climbing release. Sneaking one hand below them, Ichigo slammed two fingers into the wet opening and watched Shiro's body quake as he came all over their chests.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Shiro arched against Ichigo who was trembling as he held back his own orgasm. As Shiro lay blissfully unaware, Ichigo keened as he clutched the sheets beside Shiro's body and pushed himself back onto Grimmjow's piercing organ.

"Oh fuck Ichi, so…fucking perfect!" Grimmjow pulled back and slammed himself into Ichigo's squeezing body. The swirling heat in his lower stomach told him he was undeniably close. Putting his full weight into his harsh, deep thrusts; Grimmjow jabbed mercifically into Ichigo's prostate.

"I'm going to come, Ohh! Yes!" Yowling, Ichigo splattered his release across the still blissfully watching Shiro beneath him and tightened his inner muscles. Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow buried himself into Ichigo one last time and stilled as he poured his release against the neko's prostate.

Mewling as he lay limply on top of Shiro, Ichigo shifted happily as Grimmjow pulled out and his seed filled entrance leaked onto the bedspread. If he had these two, he knew mating season wasn't going to be so bad anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Uh.. –scratches head-

So anybody need to change their panties? Haha

So this is THE END

_-Alii xoxo_


End file.
